Opposites Attract
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: When Drew pursues Will, he uses Nico as a shield and claims they're dating. Will takes Nico out for coffee to pay him back.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a spur of the moment piece, and I just thought of the idea earlier today and had to write something for it. Hope you like it!**

"Uhhhh," Will stuttered, "I-I can't date you Drew."

He stood backed into a corner in the infirmary, a certain makeup caked daughter of Aphrodite stalking closer to him. She had given up on Jason and begun to pursue Will. Now he spent his days avoiding her, but he was almost constantly in the infirmary, so Drew went looking for her there.

"Why not?" Drew asked, a slightly angry tone to her voice. "You do find me pretty right?"

She batted her eyes and smiled widely, but this just made Will want to gag. Why was she going after him? Surely there were enough pretty boys in camp for her to use as her boy toys. Yet here she was, after him instead.

"Well, I guess you are… it's just that I can't date you becaaaause…" Will started, attempting to think of an excuse.

Whether luck was on his side or not, this was the moment Nico di Angelo walked through the doors of the infirmary. He had gotten a haircut since the war had ended, leaving it short enough that it stayed out of his eyes. With that he had worn lighter clothes for the hot summer season, with black shorts and sneakers. For some reason however, he donned a shirt that was a deep shade of navy blue.

Will pushed past Drew and over to Nico, wrapping his arm around the small son of Hades. Nico glared up at him but didn't say a word.

"Because I'm dating Nico!" Will blurted.

"You're what?" Drew shrieked.

"I'm with Barbie Bimbo on this one," Nico said, surprised as well, "You're what now?"

"Just roll with it," Will whispered to Nico, "Please."

"Fine but you owe me," Nico mumbled.

"How the hell did you two end up together? You're polar opposites," Drew said.

"Well you know what they say: opposites attract," Will answered.

"Still…" Drew said skeptically.

"You want to really sell it?" Nico asked softly.

"What?" Will asked, turn his gaze to the Italian boy at his side.

Nico took the sides of Will's face into his hands and pressed his lips to the son of Apollo's. They were unexpected and softer than Will would've guessed. His arms drifted to Nico's waist, and Nico's drifted to Will's neck. Will was so lost in the kiss he barely registered Drew screaming in frustration and stomping out of the infirmary, slamming the door on her way out.

Nico was the first to pull away, and Will stood there, his thoughts slightly clouded and his lips still tingling.

The dark haired boy stood in front of him smirking, "You know you're not such a bad kisser."

"Neither are you," Will answered.

"So why was that display necessary?" Nico asked.

"Drew's been after me for about a week now. She wouldn't leave me alone," Will explained.

Nico's gaze darkened, "So you pretended to be gay."

"No- it's not like that," Will said quickly.

"So you are gay?" Nico tried to sum up.

"No, not completely," Will said.

"Come on Solace, make up your mind," Nico said impatiently.

"I'm bi," Will answered.

"Alright," Nico said.

"Alright what?" Will asked.

"Alright, then you can use me as an excuse to keep away from Drew. _But only Drew_ ," Nico said, "And can heal me now?"

"What?" Will asked, thoroughly confused.

Nico pointed down to his leg, where there was blood dripped from a soaked strip of cloth hastily tied around a large slash. Little droplets of blood formed a trail where Nico walked, including a small puddle where he now stood.

"Oh!" Will exclaimed, "Of course, sit down."

He gestured to one of the many open cots since there were currently no occupants, and Nico took a seat while Will set to work, cleaning, stitching, and bandaging. No matter what he did however, he couldn't stop thinking of the way he felt when Nico's lips touched his. His gaze constantly drifted up to the lips he kept thinking about.

"Hey Nico?" he asked.

"Hm?" Nico said, tilting his head to look at Will.

"You wouldn't happen to want to go out for coffee sometime would you?" Will questioned nervously.

"I thought you'd never ask Sunshine," Nico responded, smiling, "I'd love to."

 **I thought for once I should have confident Nico and nervous Will. Any one shot ideas?**


	2. The Unexpected Chapter

**Okay so saying this was a one-shot was a lie. Sue me, but I had a spark of inspiration thanks to** **KoalaLover-ABC-123** **.**

 **READ THIS: In order to celebrate my one year anniversary since posting my first chapter to FanFiction, I will be starting something called the The Week Postings. This is day one. For the next week I will be posting something everyday, whether it's a chapter to a story that is already started or a one-shot. On the final day, the one year anniversary, I will be posting a few thousand word one-shot, so stay tuned and check out the other things I will be posting. Suggestions for the daily postings are welcome!**

Will looked up at the double golden arch dubiously, then back to Nico standing beside him in ripped black jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his abs really well. So well that when Nico had first walked up to Will, Will had stood there speechless for two minutes before actually saying hello.

" _Really?"_ Will asked him, still staring at the double golden arch.

"You said coffee. This place sells coffee," Nico pointed out.

Will groaned, "When you're right, you're right."

"You know we don't have to go here if you don't want to Will," Nico said softly.

"No it's fine-" Will started to say.

"Too late," Nico interrupted, "I've made up my mind. We're going to a cute little coffee shop down the street. It's Italian and has great elephant ears."

"What?" Will asked, unsure of what Nico meant when he said elephant ears.

"It's a type of pastry _tesoro_ ," Nico explained.

"Uhh- right," Will answered, "Shall we?"

Will held his hand out to Nico, who happily took it in his own, and they began walking down the street. The reached the cafe, identifiable by a little sign above the door and the strong scent of coffee wafting out.

They walked up to the counter where they were greeted by a woman about their age, who even in Will's standards, was rather cheery. She shoulder length brunette hair with red streaks, and hazel eyes looking Nico up and down. Nico apparently knew her from all the other times he'd been there.

"Hey Sherri," he said, with a slight bit of his Italian accent showing.

"Hi Nico," she answered all chiper. "The usual?"

"Yep," Nico responded, "And extra cinnamon this time."

"Anything for my favorite customer," Sherri said, winking at Nico before turning to Will, "And for your friend."

"Just a black coffee please," Will said, too busy thinking to order anything more complex.

 _Was that girl just flirting with Nico?_ It couldn't be. _And did he just not notice or did he ignore it?_ What was Will thinking, of course she wasn't flirting. _But who could resist that smooth alabaster skin. And his silky dark hair. And that smirk he gave when he knew he was right about something._

"And an elephant ear as well Sherri," Nico said with a half smile.

"I thought you said they make you feel fat," Sherri said, leaning against the counter.

"Does that mean I can't have one?" Nico said, pouting a little.

"Of course you can have one- you're skinny as a rail," Sherri said, taking one out of the display case and putting it in a bag before handing it to Nico. "Anything else?"

"That's it," Nico answered, while Will handed her some mortal cash. "Thanks Sherri."

After they received their drinks, they sat down in a window seat, where they could watch bustling New York go on with everyday life outside, like the world beyond the mist didn't exist. Will drank from his his strong, black coffee, unsure of what to say. Nico, looking up from the pastry he had been staring down, began to speak instead.

"So you're bi huh?" Nico asked. "I guess that means you're into girls sometimes."

Will responded with a nod, "And you're not?"

"I'm about as straight as a circle," Nico responded, sipping his cappuccino.

"So I don't have to worry about girls flirting with you?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Umm- no reason. Just wondering."

"For future reference? Like- a second date perhaps?" Nico asked, grinning.

"No no, not like that I just mean- well if you want to then maybe- I mean- I'm confused," Will stuttered.

Nico laughed, and to Will it sounded like wind chimes in the beginning of spring before Nico answered, "You and me both _amore_."

A light blush began to creep up Will's neck, all the way to his cheeks, but it was met with a smile from Nico as he continued to sip his drink. Will decided it would be best to shut his mouth before anything else that stupid came tumbling out.

"So why did Drew decide on you?" Nico asked suddenly.

"I really have no idea," Will mumbled, "I mean I guess I was nice to her, but-"

"You're nice to everyone," Nico finished, "unless they don't follow your doctor's orders."

Will blushed even more, "I did warn you that I'd have to sedate you if you tried to leave the infirmary again with that stab wound still not healed."

"I was getting up to use the bathroom," Nico explained.

"I figured that out later…" Will said quietly.

"It's adorable how much you care for everyone," Nico said with a soft smile.

Will's mouth was dry, so he once again lifted his coffee cup to his lips, only to find it empty and his fingers quite jittery. Wondering what exactly to do next.

"There's a park nearby," Will blurted out, mentally hitting himself from the random statement.

"If you're suggesting we go for a walk, I'd love to," Nico said, a little smile on his face. "Let me just return our cups."

With small smiles from both of them, Nico took the two mugs and brought them back up to Sherri as another girl maybe a few years older than Will and Nico walked in. She stared intently at her phone, perfectly capable of walking in four inch heels and a tight, hot pink dress that revealed just a bit too much. Straight blond hair with dark blue streaks fell to her waist. The girl looked up towards the counter to see Nico handing Sherri the cups.

"Nico!" she squealed, running up to tightly hug him.

Nico immediately tensed up, but for some reason it didn't go beyond that when he saw who was practically strangling him. He grumbled something unintelligible and she released him, a wide smile on her face. Will's eyebrows were scrunched together in worry, but he figured this was as good a time as any to make his way over.

"Uh- ready to go Nico?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Nico responded, taking his hand. "Bye Natalie."

The two demigods took their leave, neither saying another word until they were out on the streets of New York once again.

"So who's Natalie?" Will asked softly.

"A mortal acquaintance who can see through the mist," Nico said.

"She seemed a bit closer than an acquaintance," Will mumbled.

"I helped her get past the whole 'gods and monsters are real' thing. And she also insists that I'm her GBF, whatever that means," Nico answered, leaning into Will's shoulder.

Will began to chuckle as Nico looked sideways at him.

"What?" Nico asked.

"You spend enough time around the Aphrodite cabin, you figure out all the acronyms. GBF," Will said, smiling, "Gay Best Friend."

Nico groaned, burying his face in Will's sweatshirt.

"So this is the Hell you reach when you're nice to people," Nico said. "I should talk to my father about installing this as a punishment in his domain. But you know what will make it better?"

"What?" Will asked, looking at him.

"This," Nico stated.

He leaned forward and pecked Will on the lips, leaving the doctor bright red and struggling to focus on what was going on.

"Definitely better," Will stuttered, "You should be a GBF to more girls."

"Not gonna happen Sunshine," Nico said.

This bickering continued as they walked down the street in the afternoon sunlight.

 **Well that was a terrible ending. Sorry but it's rather late and I had to finish it. And if you didn't read the long message at the top READ IT GOD DAMMIT! Plz & thx.**


End file.
